injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Black Cat Black Cat: You caught me in the act,Peter. Spider-Man: Mr.Stark told me you would be doing these things again. Black Cat: Was there another way to draw your attention? VS. Enchantress Enchantress: So you are one of Thor's friends. Spider-Man: That's right there. Enchantress: Time to show you what power really means. VS. Firestar Spider-Man: '''This reminds me of old times. '''Firestar: These were good times indeed,Peter. Spider-Man: '''To think we can revive them now... ---- '''Firestar: It's been a long time, Peter. Spider-Man: '''I could say the same, Angelica. '''Firestar: We miss each other so much, don't we? VS. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Spider-Man: I thought only women used rings. Green Lantern: This behavior is expensive, Peter. Spider-Man: I'll ask Mr. Stark to send a check. ---- Green Lantern: ''' Know your place,junior. '''Spider-Man: I am an Avenger now. Did you get it? Green Lantern: OK,Then. MISTER Junior. ---- Green Lantern: ''' I though War Machine was enough as Iron Man's sidekick. '''Spider-Man: I am not exactly his sidekick. Green Lantern: Spoken like a true sidekick. VS. Himself Spider-Man 1: Miles Morales? Spider-Man 2: No,Peter. I am you. Spider-Man 1: I am afraid this is the work of Mysterio. ---- Spider-Man 1: Which universe did you come from? Spider-Man 2: Why asking? Spider-Man 1: I'm just curious. ---- Spider-Man 1: I know it's you,Octavius. Spider-Man 2: No,Peter. I am you. Spider-Man 1: Which one of us is responsible for this nonsense? ---- Spider-Man 1: Are you an illusion from Mysterio? Spider-Man 2: No,Peter. I am you. Spider-Man 1: There is only one way to find out? ---- Spider-Man 1: '''Which universe did you come from? '''Spider-Man 2: In my world,Uncle Ben is still alive. Spider-Man 1: '''Wow. Poor Gwen. VS. Iron Man '''Iron Man: Let's start with a warm-up. Spider-Man: OK then,Mister Stark. Iron Man: I just hope your spider sense is tingling. VS. Iron Patriot Spider-Man: I can't believe what I'm seeing. Iron Patriot: That's right,Peter. It's me. Norman Osborn. Spider-Man: I must be having a nightmare. ---- Spider-Man: Who was Spider-Man in your world,Osborn? Iron Patriot: '''Donald MacGargan. '''Spider-Man: No wonder Jameson hates me. ---- Spider-Man: I must place you under arrest,Norman. Iron Patriot: Planning to defeat me again? Spider-Man: If you don't surrender,yes. VS. Jean Grey Spider-Man: When I look at you,I hate myself. Jean Grey: What gives you the idea? Spider-Man: Bobby's death changed me. VS. Lightning Lad Spider-Man: I thought I was the only one who has a tragic family story. Lightning Lad: My brother betrayed me for his obsession for power. Spider-Man: You know what they say. With great powers come great responsibilities. VS. Michelangelo Michelangelo: I heard you used to be a pizza deliver. Spider-Man: Not exactly the best. Michelangelo: Perhaps you need to get back to work. VS. Mr.Freeze Mr.Freeze: I need a sample of your blood to cure Nora. Spider-Man: Another of Norman's envoys? Mr.Freeze: I just have a wife to save. ---- Spider-Man: Did Norman send you after me? Mr.Freeze: This is a wrong impression of yours. Spider-Man: I hope it is. VS. Mysterio Mysterio: Oh. Bobby Drake's death still haunts you. Spider-Man: Of course,Mysterio. Mysterio: Let's get to work with this. ---- Mysterio: I used to hate Spider-Man. Spider-Man: And you still do,Mysterio? Mysterio: I pity Peter Parker. VS. Nightwing Spider-Man: Here comes the Amazing Spider-Man. Nightwing: '''Nightwing vs Spider-Man,huh? '''Spider-Man: '''WOW...That would be nice for Daily Bugle's first page. ---- '''Spider-Man: You have your own team of superheroes? Nightwing: '''Very Cool,isn't it? '''Spider-Man: '''It makes me jealous indeed. ---- '''Nightwing: How is Mary Jane going? Spider-Man: This is...Confidential. Nightwing: Not for much longer. ---- Nightwing: So...you and Carol Danvers... Spider-Man: I heard about you and Kori. Nightwing: Wanna know? Enough talk. VS. Raiden Spider-Man: I can't believe I'm fighting Raiden. Raiden: You could be a great ally in the battle against Shinnok. Spider-Man: Time for the Maximum Spider. ---- Raiden: A bigger threat comes to this reign. Spider-Man: Is it possible that... Raiden: We must stop Shinnok from ruling it. VS. Reverse Flash Reverse Flash: When I look at you,I remember Barry Allen. Spider-Man: And when I look at you,I remember Venom. Reverse Flash: Well...I guess we're even. VS. Rogue Spider-Man: I don't wanna flirt with you,Rogue. Rogue: Why not,darling? Spider-Man: You killed Bobby. He loved you. ---- Rogue: '''Would you dare dump me? '''Spider-Man: I don't want anything from Bobby Drake's killer. Rogue: It was an accident. I swear. VS. Shazam Shazam: I don't believe I'm fighting Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Amazing Spider-Man for you,Billy Batson. Shazam: I have the powers of six gods,Peter Parker. VS. Spider-Gwen Spider-Gwen: You are handsome as usual,Peter. Spider-Man: Did you break up with Eddie? Spider-Gwen: Yes. He was worthless compared to you. ---- Spider-Man: You don't look like my Gwen. Spider-Gwen: Maybe because your Gwen didn't get the spider powers. Spider-Man: Neither did your Peter. ---- Spider-Man: Why are we here again? Spider-Gwen: Our date,Peter. Spider-Man: I just hope Mary Jane doesn't find out. VS. Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Peter Parker: How are you doing,Miles? Miles Morales: I can show you now. Peter Parker: If you insist... ---- Miles Morales: The Multiverse is in crisis again? Peter Parker: Madam Web told us we should be ready. Miles Morales: I can agree with that. ---- Peter Parker: Should I consider asking for Mr.Stark to recruit you? Miles Morales: Weren't you Captain America's fan? Peter Parker: I used to... ---- Miles Morales: Let's make a bet,Peter. Peter Parker: The winner will take Gwen to a date. Miles Morales: Done deal. VS. Spider-Man 2099 Spider-Man: What made you leave your timeline? Spider-Man 2099: Brainiac caused irreversible damages in my timeline Spider-Man: Tragic. VS. Starfire Starfire: You remind of Dick Grayson. Spider-Man: What makes you sure about it? Starfire: The way you fight. ---- Spider-Man: You remind me of Firestar. Starfire: Everybody needs friends. Spider-Man: Something I need to agree. ---- Spider-Man: What's the deal here? Starfire: When I win,you want a pizza? Spider-Man: To think I used to make deliveries. VS. Storm Storm: Iceman's death shouldn't grieve you so much. Spider-Man: He was innocent. Just like Beast Boy. Storm: Both have been sacrificed for greater good. VS. Terra Spider-Man: You are the reason why Beast Boy is dead. Terra: It was an accident. OK? Spider-Man: And you still wear Avalanche's uniform as a trophy. ---- Terra: You remind me of Beast Boy. Spider-Man: What gives you the idea? Terra: Garfield was funny too. VS. The Flash (Barry Allen) The Flash: '''So,your friend used Ice power. '''Spider-Man: That's right there. The Flash: It's good to know that not every Ice user is evil. VS. The Flash (Jay Garrick) The Flash: So you are the first Spider-Man? Spider-Man: And who are you. The Flash: The first one to be called as The Flash? VS. The Joker The Joker: Mary Jane is very beautiful indeed. Spider-Man: Don't come close to her,you son of a bitch. The Joker: Oh. So you know my mother. VS. The Punisher The Punisher: Why do you hang out with that soft Stark? Spider-Man: He trusts me...Somehow. The Punisher: He doesn't do what it takes. VS. Winter Soldier Spider-Man: Ready for another round? Winter Soldier: I'll knock you out with one punch. Spider-Man: Don't flatter yourself. ---- Winter Soldier: I don't need Falcon to beat you up,kid. Spider-Man: Did you forget I defeated you both? Winter Soldier: I won't go easy on you this time.Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 Category:Crossovers